Electrical circuits are typically constructed using printed circuit board (PCB) manufacturing techniques. A PCB is a composite structure comprising one or more dielectric material layers having a thin (e.g. 0.001 inch-0.003 inch) metal (e.g. copper) laminate bonded thereto. The metal laminate is patterned or etched, forming conductive traces or transmission lines for carrying electrical signals. Multilayer PCBs are realized when two or more layers of dielectric material having patterned metal bonded thereto are laminated together under heat and pressure. Electrical interconnections made through layers of the PCB are typically achieved using metal-plated holes, or vias. Ground and power planes are provided for distributing voltages to the circuit components arranged on the PCB. Particularly in the case of relatively simple circuits, including those not utilizing vias, complicated conductive traces, or buried or surface mounted components, these PCB methods of manufacturing are unnecessarily complex and costly.
Alternative methods of manufacturing electrical circuits are desired.